Big Time Glee
by TheyreLooking4MyHeart
Summary: It's the end of the year and Mr. Shue give the students an assignment that helps them see that they can reach their dreams as long as they "Elevate" their confidnce.
1. Finn And Rachel

_God I hate Monday's. As I look around the room I feel I'm not the only one. The only one that wasn't here was Tina. Mike didn't look so happy. He kept glancing at his phone, the world closed off. You think being the male leader of this class I'd be happier and trying to lift the spirits of the other students in this class but I'm just not feeling it today. There was another five minutes till class started and I just wish Mr. Shue would get here already, give us our assignment so that I can take my mind off of it. Her perfume is just seeping into my senses. I glanced at my girlfriend, the love of my life, my one day bride to be because plans don't always work out the way you want them to. She was stroking her long brown shiny hair gently with her dainty hands. She looked at me and smiled faintly. Some falsity lingered in it and it only reminded me of our long sad conversation last night. The matter of what if I get called away to some place like California for an acting gig while she's in New York fulfilling her dreams? What are we going to do? If were apart for long, will we be able to last. I answered honestly, yes. But that doesn't mean some doubt filled my brain. I think she felt it too. We couldn't be stupid as to not wonder it. Denial would only make it worse. Where the hell is Mr. Shue! I can't take thinking about this much longer. I'll only get angry!_

_Then a loud clap came from the direction of the door. And in walked Mr. Shue with a bright smile on his face. (As always) This always leads to some week assignment…good maybe we'll be busy!_

"Morning everyone!" he said walking straight to the chalk board. He dropped his bag and picked up a marker and started to scribble on the whiteboard.

_Elevate__._

Mr. Shue turned his attention back to us and said "Elevate!"

"Yay! Mr. Shue can read and write now!" Santana said.

_I glanced at her then finally noticed the big gold hoops around her ears. I didn't want to sound like I was stereotyping her but it gave her a stronger look of Puerto Rican…is she Puerto Rican? Shit…I'm not asking. Like it matters…she was also wearing a lot more jewelry than usual. I wasn't going to ask why because I find it best to talk to her only…when there's a gun pointed at my head. Sometimes I don't think I'd talk to her even if that was the case. _

"What's the class assignment this week Mr. Shue?" my lovely Rachel asked. _She seemed intrigued. That always made me smile. It was cute_.

"On the board is a song by the boy band "Big Time Rush-"

_Then we all looked when Britney interrupted_ "I know that band. Sam's brother is in right? James? Which is totally cool. Because now it's like I know someone who's related to someone famous,"

_Sam looked a little puzzled because it wasn't true. I figured Britney, being Britney, assumed they were related because of their hair_. "Along with Justin Bieber. I mean I tried to get into him but then he cut his hair and then they weren't related anymore. There was no point,' She said.

_Mr. Shue just stared at her for a second, looking like she just fried a few of his brain cells. He shook his head._ "See these boys went from no one's to someone's. They had a dream! And they fought hard for it to come true. They stuck it out even though they were criticize for being knock offs of other past boy bands –"

From the other side of the room I heard. "Who isn't a knock off these days?" Melody asked annoyed. _She seemed to be slightly offended by those words. I saw her roll her big green eyes and pull her long blonde curly hair to the side. She had this one long thick black streak. It was her original color - just as dark as her brother Blaine's. it was the only part she kept when she decided to dye it. On other people it may have looked strange, but I thought it looked nice. It fitted her rocker ways. She had a voice like "Charlotte Sometimes" from "The Voice," but could go as sweet as Rachel's. It was weird. I never heard her reach a high note like Rachel though. Hang on…she's a rocker? Why would those words agitated to the point where it sounded personal._ I guess I wasn't the only one to wonder that because everyone was staring at her.

"What?" she asked. "A girl can have a guilty pleasure, can't she?" she didn't look up but played with the ends of her hair. She liked a boy band? Seemed odd…we all looked back to Mr. Shue.

"Very true. They weren't taken very seriously either. Anyway, four boys had one goal: To be big and stop at nothing. According to , Big Time Rush has amassed a net worth of about $8 million dollars in 2011 making them one of the youngest top earners of that year. That's big!"

"Please just get on with the tragic point?" Santana said.

"I want each of you to find a "Big Time Rush" song that tell how or why you want to be big! To have a dream and stop at NOTHING to make it true!"

"What if we don't know any of their songs?" Kurt asked with his left hand slightly raised.

"Learn one!" Mr. Shue said. "Now!" Mr. Shue exclaimed smacking his hands together. "For some motivation."

"**Elevate a little higher  
Let's throw a party in the sky  
And celebrate  
Elevate until we fly yeah  
Move, move your feet  
Until you levitate  
Come on let's elevate**!"

_Mr. Shue began to dance around the room. To be honest, the song didn't sound so bad. _

"**Forget about your day  
Under the milky way  
I know a place where we can go**

No need to be afraid  
Come on, I'll demonstrate  
Take you to outer space  
Here we go, here we go

_Then the class started clapping along and I decided to join in as well. _

"**Oh oh oh  
If you want a party  
Oh oh oh  
And I know you're down  
Oh oh oh  
If you want a party  
If you want a party**

Elevate a little higher  
Let's throw a party in the sky  
And celebrate  
Elevate until we fly yeah  
Move, move your feet  
Until you levitate  
Come on let's elevate"

_He danced around the room, grabbing Brittany and Mike to dance along with him. From around the room I could see Britney, Melody, Artie, Blaine, and Sam singing along. They must know the band. _

_Then Melody took over. She came right up to me, bearing a white flashy smile as she sang. _

"**Don't even hesitate  
Just let it escalate  
I want to see you go up**"

_Then britnay stepped in…_

"**Break through the ceiling  
Now it's time to hit the clouds…"**

**And then Sam belted…  
"And now we ain't coming down**!"

_Then all together they sang…_

"**Whoa whoa  
Whoa whoa  
(Whoa whoa Whoa whoa)  
Whoa whoa  
(Oh oh oh)  
Whoa whoa**"

_The beat picked up and people were just jumping up and dancing. Leave it to the music to put a little light in their day. _

"**Elevate a little higher  
Let's throw a party in the sky  
And celebrate  
Elevate until we fly yeah  
Move, move your feet  
Until you levitate  
Come on let's elevate**"

**…Elevate**!"

_Everyone was just so happy and just taking in the breath of fresh air that had once been engulfed by unknown despair. It felt nice. Then Rachel, who was hugging Kurt looked at me and her bright dewy eyes went back to pain. What am I going to do? This project is supposed to be about making your dreams a reality but what if my dreams tear what's already reality from me? I can't lose Rachel…I don't know what I would do if I lost her. I mean, I knew that if I had to leave her I would always keep her in my heart and I would fight to make it work…damn I know a song that's perfect but it's not by "Big Time Rush." Maybe they have a song like it? My eyes then fell on Melody. She would know. I mean she loves the band?_

_I wasn't able to stop Melody in class so that I can ask her for help. She seemed eger to get out. So I tried my chances on outside the classroom. Sure enough I spotted Melody at her locker. She was closing it and getting ready to head in the opposite direction. "Melody, wait!" _

_She turned and smiled welcomingly. "What's up?"_

"_I need help with a song," I said flat out. Her smile grew so wide. Like she was proud of herself. _

_There on the stage we stood – Melody and I. Rachel was there in the audience watching us. Waiting for us to tell her why we brought her here. We belonged in third period. Spending all of second in the auditorium trying to nail this duet. By third period we were all set to go and I could finally show Rachel how I felt about our situations and the possibility of us eventually going our separate ways. _

"Rachel…" I began. _I swallowed hard. She smiled and waited. She probably could tell I was nervous. Not because of being on stage but because of what I had to say. It will be bittersweet but she needs to hear it_. "I love you. I always will. And if our dreams take us different ways just know my body will be moving aways but my heart will always be with you. And your heart always with mine," I said._ It sounded corny but it was the best way I could explain it. I looked at Melody who nodded and then back at the band who began to play. _

_Then Melody started. I honestly loved her voice. It was so different from everyone's here. She was talented._

**"Ooh  
Wait a minute before you tell me anything, how was your day?  
Cause I've been missing  
You by my side, yeah  
Did I awake you out of your dreams?  
I'm sorry but I couldn't sleep  
you calm me down  
There's something 'bout the sound of your voice  
I-I-I-I'm never never  
Never as far away as it may seem, oh  
Soon we'll be together  
we'll pick up right where we left off"**

_Right on point I pick up for my part._

"When I'm gone all the nights are so long  
We've got to hold on, on, on

Days go by  
And yeah I've always got you on my mind, oh  
Cause I keep you with me  
Say your name  
I cant touch you but it feels the same, oh  
Cause I keep you with me  
Ohhh, ohhhh  
Ohhh, ohhhh, Ohh"

_Melody picked up for her part. We were a good team. _

"**Yes, I may meet a million pretty girls that know my name  
But don't you worry  
Cause you have my heart  
It ain't easy to keep on moving city to city  
Just get up and go  
The show must go on so I need you to be strong:**

I could see Rachel tearing up a bit but I knew they were tears of joy and pain. I think she was glad to have this sung to her. It fit our situation perfectly.

"I toss and turn as I try to dream  
Our love plays out like a movie scene  
In my head, oh yeah  
Days go by  
And yeah I've always got you on my mind, oh  
Cause I keep you with me  
I say your name  
I cant touch you but it feels the same, oh  
Gotta keep you with me  
Ohhh, ohhhh  
Ohhh, ohhhh, Ohh"

_With one last verse Melody sang:_

"**Oh  
Wherever the wind blows me  
Yes you're still the one and only girl on my mind  
No, there ain't no one better  
(Worldwide)  
(Gotta Keep You With Me)  
So always remember  
(Worldwide)  
(Gotta Keep You With Me)**

Always remember, girl…"

_Then me…_

"…I've always got you on my mind, oh (I'm comin, comin home again)  
Cause I'm keeping you with me  
Say your name"

Melody:

**(Worldwide)  
**

Me:

"I can't touch you but it feels the same, oh  
I'm gonna keep you with me

And with one last sweet tone, Melody finished with:

"Worldwide…"

_My eyes followed Rachel up the stairs and she wrapped her arms around me tightly. "I love you so much," she pulled away, my face cupped in her hands. "I will always keep you with me," she said and kissed me. _

"_My dream is to do what I have to but have you to here with me, even if it's just in my heart, as I make my journey," _

_Rachel sniffled. And then she looked at Melody. "I guess I can see why you love "Big Time Rush," that was a really beautiful song._

"_Yeah it was actually a mash up of Big Time Rush's "Worldwide and Hot Chelle Rae's "Keep you with me," Melody revealed. "Finn didn't know any Big Time Rush but knew Hot Chelle Rae so I decided to help him."_

"_Thanks for that," I said. She nodded and with one last smile she walked out. _

"_We should probably head to class," Rachel said. _


	2. Sam and Mercedes

Ah…lunch time! My favorite part of the day! All I have to do is get my lady and escort her to lunch. Be the gentle man that every girl would want. I was a lot like Kendall from Big Time Rush. A guitarist, blonde hair, good looking, he had a big nose I had big lips, and we both loved great music and he was deeply in love with a girl who, like mine, had big dreams. The only sad thing is that he lost her in the end. Anyway my point is, I admired the guy. The music isn't all that bad. Seriously if you listen to it, it's bad ass. They have good content in their lyrics. There's meaning.

I know people out there compare them to other boy bands but that's because there's nothing different from the boy bands now to the boy bands then. They all dance in sync, they all match when it comes to their attire, they're good looking, they have remotely danceable songs, and they all sing the clichéd crap about getting and losing girls. And don't say "oh well BSB and N*sync are 90's guys. That's why they rock! Rawer the 90'!" fuck that. That doesn't define them. Talent is what defines them. Who's to tell you that "it's wrong" or at least imply that there's something wrong with them? You like what you like and when you pick it apart you can somewhat see why someone would like it. No matter how ridiculous it may be. I don't know how to explain it. Boy bands rock. They did now and they did back then.

You just have to be into the music. It's either you're into it or not. Right now the only difference i see is that boys from Big Time Rush, the band One Direction or The Wanted are not on crack. It's only a matter of time though...

I stopped shortly when I saw my beautiful Mercedes reading. From the looks of it, she wasn't feeling like she was beautiful. Unmistakably I could see the "Seventeen" words plastered on the top of the magazine in bright orange letters. I sighed profoundly. I wish she wouldn't torture herself. I snuck up behind her and took the magazine from her.

"Babe," I started. Mercedes looked down at her feet – embarrassed.

"All those girls in that magazine they're all famous…and skinny…" she said pulling at her looks red blouse.

"I hope you don't think that that's the reason why they're famous-"

"No but it probably helped-" She said

"Isn't the assignment of the week about fighting for what you want? If you decide to lose all that weight it won't be much of a fight. You have to be who you are and screw everyone else. Go after what you want-'

"Easy for you to say-"Mercedes cut me off and took her magazine back. "I know I sound like a broken record but this time is different. Before it was about fitting in with school, now it's about my future. I need to start thinking about that," she said. And she turned on her heel and started off. I wish I could help her. I just want to take that pain out of her. I want her to feel like she doesn't have to be insecure. She was beautiful just the way she was. It kills me that she doesn't see that. She's real and different. Perfect is overrated. Why can't she see that?

I then heard a song being played beautifully from behind. The name of it hit me instantly, I saw Melody on the other side of the hall playing.…I knew what to do….

_I don't know why you always get so insecure  
I wish you could see what I see when you're looking in the mirror_

Sam started walking in the direction of Mercedes._  
And why won't you believe me when I say  
That to me you get more beautiful, everyday_

Then outside at the lunch table he sat there by Mercedes with his guitar.

_When you're looking at the magazines  
And thinking that you'll never measure up  
You're wrong_

I touched her cheek with my forehead for a second and then continued.

_Cause you're my cover, cover girl  
I think you're a superstar, yeah you are  
Why don't you know  
Yeah, you're so pretty that it hurts  
It's what's underneath your skin  
The beauty that shines within  
You're the only one that rocks my world  
My cover girl  
Oh, my cover girl_

_You walk in rain boots on a perfect summer day  
Somehow you always see the dark side, when everything's okay  
_

_And you wear baggy clothes that camouflage your shape_

_Mercedes looked down at what she was wearing._

_Whoa, but you know that I love you, just the way you're made  
When you're looking at the magazines_

_(Rachel came around the table and grabbed the magazine sticking out of her bag that was laid on the lunch table)_

_And thinking that you're just not good enough  
_

**Rachel then sang:**

_You're so wrong, baby_

**Artie then picked up:**

_Got a heart of gold, a perfect original_

**Kurt then sang:**_  
Wish you would stop being so hard on yourself for a while_

_**Mike then sang:**__  
And when I see that face I'd try a thousand ways _

**Then I sang:**_  
I would do anything to make you smile  
_

**Melody started to sing with Sam:**_  
Cause you're my cover, cover girl  
I think you're a superstar, yeah you are  
Why don't you know_

**Just Sam:**_  
Yeah, you're so pretty that it hurts  
It's what's underneath your skin  
The beauty that shines within  
You're the only one that rocks my world  
My cover girl  
Oh woah oh oh oh, my cover girl  
Oh woah oh oh oh, my cover girl_

"Mercedes you're my reason to fight for what I want. To fight to be the guy who doesn't care about what a girl looks like on the outside. Because it didn't matter. You are all beautiful just the way you are. But most importantly I want you to fight to accept who you are. That's going to be your biggest obstacle. If you don't it will consume you until you're this dried up hollow shell. I will be damned if I let you do that to you,"


End file.
